My Idiots
by Kapparan
Summary: What happens when Hiead finds out that someone else attacked his classmates. Violence, sadistic thoughts, crude suggestions, cursing, undertones of yaoi.
1. primo morte

My Idiots

Kapparan

Rating: R for violence, sadistic thoughts, crude suggestions, and language

Pairings: none

Summary: What happens when Hiead finds out someone else attacked his classmates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, or any of its affiliations. I make no money off of this and wrote it soley for the purpose of seeing if I could write Hiead in character. Don't sue; I'm a college student, which means I'm broke.

-------

Hiead resisted the urge to smile as his victim screamed in pain beneath his hands. The fragile human body thrashed and twisted under its bonds, but Hiead knew the ropes would hold. They always had before.  
"Let me go, you psychopath!" his victim demanded, blood running freely down his mouth. It was such a pretty shade of red…

Hiead momentarily twirled the knife between his fingers, pretending to consider the demand. A smile graced his lips the entire time, but it lacked any humor or good will.  
"No," he stated calmly, then in one quick motion drew the knife across his victim's chest, leaving a shallow, bloody cut in its wake.

"Do you really think you're in any position to demand anything?" The question was rhetorical, but it was always fun to see if he got a response. The stronger the victim reacted, the more fun he had. Hiead was looking forward to a little fun; he hadn't had any since he beat the shit out of Yamagi.  
His victim struggled for a few more moments, before giving up and glared at Hiead. His eyes blazed with defiance, and he took a deep breath. Hiead leaned forward so he could hear his victim better. A victim's last words were always worth listening too.

"When I get a hold of you," his victim swore. "I'm going to enjoy taking control from you. Because you and I know it's all about dominance. I'll rape you; fuck you until you bleed and writhe in agony. Gonna tie you down and watch those pretty red eyes show me your submission. I'll make you scream my name until your throat bleeds and-."  
Hiead suddenly grew bored of his victim's words. His hand shot out and the heel of his palm slammed against his victim's jaw. He heard the satisfying crunch of broken bones. His victim let out a pitiful scream and slumped against his bonds.  
"Is that what you call what you did to Yamagi and Roose? Taking control from them?" Hiead watched as his victim howled wordlessly in rage, renewing his struggles against his bonds. Hiead passed the time by tracing the 87 that marked the inside of his wrist a few times, waiting for his victim to finish; to realize that for all his talk of dominance and control, Hiead had the power. He always did.

Once his victim stilled, Hiead then leaned in to continue his work. Time for his victim to know true pain and control.  
"No one can hurt them but me."  
--------  
Azuma straightened from his leaning position against the wall when he saw Hiead step out of the storage room. Stalking over to him, the instructor glared down disapprovingly at his candidate. Hiead met his glare with calm, satisfied features.  
"He's dead." It wasn't a question.  
Hiead shrugged and twirled a bloody knife between his pale, slender fingers. The digits where covered in blood, as was his every other limb.  
"And the problem is? You're not going to arrest me. That would make this incident public. I don't think the government wants to advertise that fact that a rapist and pedophile is -excuse me, was- teaching Goddess Candidates. What would the parents say?"   
Azuma sharpened his glare and snatched the knife from Hiead. The candidate appeared unfazed by his instructor's disapproval, instead choosing to amble past Azuma and down the hallway.  
"Why'd you do it? I thought you hated Yamagi and Roose. Weak, you called them."  
Hiead halted, but didn't turn around. The question merited a pause, but of all the stupid questions surrounding this whole fiasco, the white-haired boy thought that was the simplest one of all.  
"Yamagi and Roose are morons. So is Enna. They're simple-minded idiots," Hiead paused, looking over his shoulder at Azuma. "But they're my idiots. I'm the only one allowed to hurt them."  
With that clarified, Hiead continued back to his dorm. Enna was busy annoying Yamagi and Roose in the med bay, so he would have time to wash the blood off before his idiot roommate came back. Hiead sighed. Dark blood was such an annoyance to wash out of his much lighter hair, and even harder to get out of clothes.

The pains he went through to keep his idiot roommate content….  
As Azuma watched his candidate walk off, blood on his uniform, a sadistic smile on his lips, and not a worry in the world, the instructor couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, the upper 80 candidates weren't so doomed after all.

A/N à weird? I hope so, that's what I aimed for.

I wrote this for a lj challenge, and (after some intense editing) thought it was good enough to put up here. This is the first time I've done Hiead's character true to form, so I hope I got his personality correct. Reviews would be appreciated, just be nice.

Thanz, Beautiful Psycho, for betaing at 2 in the morning.

Next update will be February 18


	2. situs sermo

Warnings/pairings/summary/disclaimer- see chapter 1.

And before anyone asks, Clay will not be appearing in this story. It's based after he left, and didn't feel like having to go through Zero and the other's reactions if I brought him back.

---

Yamagi felt consciousness gnawing at him worse Roose in one of his more insecure moments. It was almost as annoying too.

He didn't want to wake up. Waking up would mean having to deal with the stares, the questions, the _memories_…

Yamagi could still feel the restrains on his wrists, the rubber gag in his mouth, the collar locked around his neck. He could still feel hands wondering lower and lower-

"Yamagi!!" Zero's voice penetrated the fog of Yamagi's mind, ringing out like a silver bell against the darkness. God no, thought Yamagi. Don't tell me they got Zero too. Anyone but Zero.

"Yamagi, you gotta wake up. If you don't I'll… I'll… I'll tell Hiead you've been spreading rumors about him!"

Now _that _wasn't fair! Zero, you bastard!

The room slowly came into focus, which was a vast contract to Zero's eager face, which came into sharp clarity the minute Yamagi opened his eyes.

"Get away, get away," he grumbled, trying to turn over and return to his earlier numb state of mind.

"Time to rise and shine, Yamagi! That grumpy old lady wants to come check on you soon," Zero stated enthusiastically.

"I'll rise, but I refuse to shine," Yamagi spat at Zero before slowly pushing the covers off himself and sitting up. Roose was two beds down, quietly munching on the thin gruel Nurse Masaki had given him.

Nurse Masaki himself was standing at the foot of Yamagi's bed, inspecting the purple-haired boy's charts and vitals.

"Mr. Kushida, nice of you to finally join us," Masaki stated stiffly. Yamagi instantly felt his barriers go up around the man. The large glasses Masaki wore blocked out all visible traces of his eyes, and his black, slicked back hair looked horribly oiled. Thin and gaunt, he gave off and appearance of sickly when a man of his profession should be anything but so. Yamagi, along with most of his class, held distain for the man. Except for Wrecka, but she was just plan weird. Even Hiead didn't like the man much.

A brief tangent appeared in Yamagi's head. These days, he seemed to gauge everything scary by Hiead's reaction. If Hiead wasn't afraid of it, Yamagi better try damn hard not to be either. But if even Hiead shied away from certain things or people, it was perfectly acceptable for Yamagi to do so. Yamagi had yet to find a middle ground on this scale, but he didn't mind. It was a work in progress.

"Mr. Kushida!" Yamagi jumped out of his thoughts to find Nurse Masaki glaring down at him from behind his glasses.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dr. Rill will be by momentarily to check on you. Is there anything you require in the meantime?" The look on Masaki's face stated that there better not be or Yamagi could get it himself.

"No sir. Everything's fine."

Masaki snorted and turned to leave. Roose whimpered and curled in on himself as the man past.

"That guy creeps me out," Zero said bluntly after the man had left. He walked over to Roose's bedside and comforted the sobbing boy. "Its okay, Roose, everything's fine now."

"How can you say that, Zero?" Roose exploded. "They're still out there!

Waiting!" Roose was working himself into a frenzy, but Zero quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to a hug before Roose could truly start to panic. Yamagi sat on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Roose is right, Zero."

Zero grinned and bounced on the mattress, regardless that he still had Roose in his arms.

"Actually, that's another thing I came to tell you. Guess what they found this morning? Come on, guess! Oh fine, you two are no fun. Instructor Sanaki's body was found in one of the storage rooms, tied up and stabbed. Not a pretty sight from what I hear, but anyway, there was a note saying he attacked you two and he was sorry he couldn't apologize in person like a civilized human being and such. The instructors who found him wouldn't tell me anymore." Zero looked absolutely downtrodden at that. He didn't like being blown off. But he recovered quickly.

"But anyway, that solves it. Can you remember if he was the guy?"

Yamagi snorted. Trust Zero to be as tactless as ever. But now that he thought about it, (as he had been trying to avoid doing so for the past couple days) he could just make out Instructor Sanaki's face. Recalling mental pictures and textures of the man's hands, Yamagi compared them to the instructor, and was horrified to see they fit. Shaking, he nodded silently.

Zero quickly got up and drew him over to Roose's bed so he could join in the physical contact.

"See, everything's better now. He's gone."

"He may be," Roose whispered. "But is it wasn't just him." He paused and looked up to meet Zero's eyes for the first time in forever.

"There where four of them, Zero."

--

Just outside the med bay, Hiead was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and head cocked to the side. As he listened to his idiots bicker and sob, his brain raced with possibilities for the last three faces. However, he kept getting sidetracked by the smell of the infirmary. The distinct scents of antiseptics and bleach were playing havoc with his sense of smell. It contrasted bitterly with the natural, pure, tangy smell of blood which Hiead much proffered. The sterile odors wafting through the air towards him was like a sharp slap in the face, and a reminder that he still was not done. Who were those last three faces?

When Nurse Masaki exited the med bay, Hiead pressed himself further into the shadows to avoid detection. He had no valid reason for being around the med bay at this time. As the nurse passed, Hiead physically turned away from the strong scent of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant. It was toxic, and completely broke Hiead's train of thought. Giving up on getting anything else done Hiead reluctantly set himself to return to his room, and accept the beginnings of a painful headache, when he heard Roose's confession. He leaned back against the wall.

So, he still had work to do after all…

When would these people learn? They weren't to touch what was Hiead's.

--

"Keep your guard up, 88! If I see it slip again, you're running laps until your legs fall off!" Azuma's voice blared over the intercom system, causing Zero to cringe. The man was a fucking nightmare when he put his mind to it.

Azuma smirked as his top candidate grumbled and cursed him, but still managed to do what he was told. The boy had so much potential…

The door to the command center slid open, and Azuma saw Hiead enter out of the corner of his eye. There was another one with a lot of potential, but Hiead had the kind of drive Azuma didn't want to encourage. The drive to kill rather then protect.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself. Your little revenge scheme has the whole base in an uproar. Half the instructors are convinced we'll all be murdered in our beds by next week!" Azuma did his best to keep his voice down, as Kizna was only three meters away, yelling at Zero through the mic, but she didn't even notice. All in all, that was a good thing as Hiead was prohibited from being in the command center during another candidate's training session.

Hiead shrugged and locked his eyes on Zero's prolong. His idiot was learning quickly. Damn.

"I'm not satisfied at all. I was hoping Sanaki would last longer. You never let me have any fun anymore."

Azuma slivered at the dead tone in Hiead's voice. It was not a comforting thing to hear.

"Your type of fun constitutes making people bend in many different ways that are probably extremely painful for that person. Look at what you did to Yamagi; look at Force!" Here Azuma expected a reaction, and was amazed when Hiead didn't so much as bat an eye. "There is a reason I don't 'let you have any fun anymore'! Shit like this happens! But I guess I should be glad you're done, and it's out of your system."

"Who said I was done?" The sentence stopped Azuma's heart. He slowly blinked and tried to comprehend Hiead's train of thought.

"What?"

"There were four people in that room besides Roose and Yamagi. Sanaki was only the first," Hiead stated lightly, eyes not leaving Zero's prolong in the training module. His index finger was tracing the 87 tattoo absentmindedly.

Azuma stared at his candidate for many moments, but Hiead never turned to meet his eyes. Finally, the burly instructor gave up to futile gesture.

"I should have you locked up. It'd solve so many problems," he vented, but they both knew it was an empty threat. "Goddess, do you even know who the last three are? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know. If I know, I won't be able to act surprised when their bodies pop up. Just don't get caught," Azuma spat has he pushed away from the wall. As he walked towards the door he heard Hiead shift from his position too.

"I never have before."

--

Instructors Watto, a thin and wiry man of medium height, paced back and forth in his quarters. He didn't pace in a straight line, but rather a diagonal, star shaped outline that followed no real reason. He had to move, had to keep occupied, had to _stop worrying!!!_ No one knew….no one knew.

Watto cried out in frustration and buried his hands in his hair. God, everyone knew! Any minute now he was going to get a knock on the door and a couple of high level internal police asking him were he had been that night.

But, goddess, was it worth it.

Watto paused in his pacing to draw up the mental image of Sawamura sprawled out on the mattress, mouth gasping for air and eyes wide with shock and awe. It had been fantastic. A grin stretched across Watto's face, and his hand wondered down his stomach to the catch of his pants.

"As much as you seem to be enjoying yourself, I'd ask you to restrain it while in my presence," said an arrogant voice from the door.

Watto swung around to see Instructor Takanaka leaning against the now open doorframe. Takanaka was well built, with a tall, intimidating demeanor and eyes that were deceivingly friendly. He was of a pleasant nature, and most of the candidates loved him. Watto thought he was a freak.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? Someone is going to see you!" Watto hissed. He grabbed Takanaka's arm and jerked him into the room, being sure to check the hallway for eavesdroppers before closing it. Takanaka seemed unworried.

"Thought you could use the company. After all, you seemed so concerned at the meeting."

"So should you," Watto spat. "Someone _murdered_ Sanaki! Left a note admitting his actions! And evidence! What if it's only a matter of time before that person comes after us?"

"Be still!" Takanaka snapped, his eyes flashing. "No one knows. No one will know. None of us were implicated in the note, and Sanaki's murderer has no idea we even exist. Sanaki was stupid enough to get caught, he paid the price. We were smarter, we are not connected to Kushida or Sawamura in any way, and they can't identify us. Be patient, and this will all be over soon.

"You really think so?" Watto asked after a moment of silence.

"Absolutely," Takanaka grinned reassuringly, even as his mind inwardly cursed the weak individual in front of him. Watto had no place in this world if he was going to act like a spineless coward.

"Just be calm, Watto, and don't to anything rash," Takanaka continued. "Besides, no one in this or any other world would even think to come after us."

…tbc I guess…

Yay, gotta love foreshadowing! Since people actually seemed to like what was going on in the first chapter, I decided to expand on the idea. I hope you all like it, as I'm pretty damn proud of it. …if anyone's confused, leave me a review and I'll try to clear it up through the plot of the story.

Also, my beta reader pointed out that I refer to Zero, Yamagi and Roose by their last names a couple times, and not everyone may remember who's who. So quickly-

Roose Sawamura -number 85

Yamagi Kushida - number 86

Hiead Gner - number 87

Zero (Ray) Enna - number 88

Those should be the only ones I refer to by both first and last name in this story…if there are any others I'll make a note of it too.

Next update will be March 19th or 20th.


	3. utilis speculatio

Warnings/pairings/summary/disclaimer- see chapter 1.

--

Hiead sat at the bench, one foot resting on the backrest in front of him, and chin sitting in turn on his propped knee. He passed a small remote back and forth in his hands.

¨eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen,¨ Hiead muttered to himself. He depressed the remote´s large red button, and the pulley system above him squeaked loudly. Hiead glared up at the contraption as it began reeling wire in. He distrusted the system; he had not installed it himself, nor had he any supervision over it´s installment. Hiead briefly entertained the notion of the device failing him, before discarding the idea. It need only last a little while longer.

Out of the tank below Hiead, a large net bundle began rising to the surface. As it broke though to air, he could hear cursing, sputtering, and yelling. Tilting his head to the side, Hiead traced the 87 tattoo with the remote corner as he tried to decipher the cursing being thrown at him. Then he understood.

¨Instructor Watto, it´s rude to insult someone in a language they don´t understand!¨ [1 Hiead yelled down to the bundle, layering his voice with false sweetness. It sickened him to assimilate a role that required such a portrayal, but it was bearable to know it annoyed his prey. Leveling the net bundle even with himself, Hiead reached out and grasped the side of the net. His prey´s angry face came into view.

¨You little bitch! What the hell do you thing you´re doing!

¨That´s rude, Instructor Watto. Do I need to teach you manners as well while we´re here?¨

¨Burn in hell, you whore!¨

Hiead sighed at the unimaginative insults. He was going through all this trouble, the least his prey could do was be more entertaining. Oh well.

¨I know about Kushida and Sawamura. I know there were four attackers, and I know you and Sanaki were two of them. Who were the other two." It was a statement, not a request.

His prey´s eyes grew large at Hiead´s words and tone.

¨I-I-I have n-n-n-oo idea w-w-ha-t you-you´re talking a-a-about!¨ the captive stammered; Hiead rolled his eyes dramatically.

¨Instructor Watto, don´t make me do it,¨ Hiead whispered lightly, finger hovering over the large red button of the pullie remote. Inwardly, he gagged at his own words; of course his prey was going to die. He destroyed the order of things.

Something in Hiead´s eyes alerted his prey to the danger of the next couple seconds. Better to cooperate then met the monster behind those eyes.

¨Richo Takanaka, the instructor for the lower 30´s and upper 20´s! He was there, he orchestrated it all! He got Sawamura and Kushida there, and gave us the drugs to keep them quiet. But I swear, I don´t know who the other was! We didn´t see him close, and Takanaka wouldn´t tell us! Goddess, I swear that´s all! Please, let me go, and I´ll testify at the trial.¨

Hiead held his prey´s eyes with his own wide, cold ones.

¨Who said anything about a trial?¨ With that, Hiead depressed the red button, and his prey went plunging into the pool below. Hiead watched as arms and legs struggled to surface, but the weight of the net dragged them down. Soon, all thrashing stopped, and the net gently dragged the body to the bottom of the pool. Hiead gave the remote one glance, then tossed it into the water. As he rose from his seat, he heard the water fizz with electricity.

Watto´s body was found two days later, during the upper 50´s swimming lesson.

--

Azuma growled as he watched Zero once again fail to kill the victim in his allotted amount of time. The boy had so much potential... too bad the brat only preformed well when he did what _he _wanted to do. But follow orders? Good heavens no! It´s not like his teachers knew what they were talking about or anything!

Azuma paused and took control of himself. Zero wasn´t a bad student, in fact he was brilliant. The kid just had a stubborn streak a mile long, and Azuma was at a loss as to how to mold it. Zero wasn´t the only one either.

Azuma turned in his chair and watched as Hiead stalked the halls through the glass behind him. The white haired candidate was impatient, and more then a little bored. Azuma had been keeping him on defense drills for the past week, to try and tame that strong killer instinct. Again, Azuma at a loss.

Zero was the kind of candidate GOA wished to have; determined, strong-minded, willful, and excited. But also totally naive. Zero had no idea how ruthless the government he worked for was, and that was just how they liked it. Excellent soldiers who didn´t ask questions. Zero was almost one of a kind.

Hiead, on the other hand, was of a breed common in GOA. Well aware of what was going on, but of no mind or motivation to correct it. Yu was another, as well as that split personalities kid in the top candidates. They blended in well, and could interact with others, but in the end, everything was important to them as dust. They were possessive of what was theirs, and had the habit of resorting to violence first and foremost. The others were all of differing levels, but Hiead was by far the worst one Azuma had ever seen. The boy didn´t even make an attempt to act normal.

Which wasn´t necessarily a bad thing. Zero´s talents had gotten him noticed early on by both his teachers and his peers. The instructors were thrilled, but the other candidates were out for blood. The top five pilot positions were coveted spots, and candidates fought ruthlessly for them. They were trained too. Zero would have quickly found himself in the dog house had Hiead´s eerie looks and disturbing personality not scared all troublemakers away. Everyone wanted a piece of Zero, but not at the cost of dealing with Hiead.

Azuma shook his head and yelled down at Zero to watch his ammunition gauge. These upper 80´s were by far the _weirdest_ class he´d ever taught.

--

Instructor Richo Takanaka loved fantasizing about his students. They were so innocent; the absolute trust they showed to adults was so much fun to break. And so fucking addicting. Even after ten years, it still aroused him.

Watching them being pulled to their last bit of sanity, and seeing that childlike face become void and emotionless. It was a better thrill then killing Victims.

Which was why he made it a point to monitor those candidates that caught his interest. Sawamura had been one of those; the boy could barely think on his own, let alone defend himself. Kushida too, came into the mix as Sawamura was always around him. Both had been so appealing. That was the reason Takanaka decided to move on them. Their innocence was begging to be broken.

And the night had been good. Takanaka went to sleep satisfied, as he did whenever he conquered any of the boys, but the satisfaction hadn´t lasted. Takanaka hated sharing, and those worms Sanaki and Watto ruined everything. But the venture was not lost.

Takanaka, in his tracking of Sawamura and Kushida, discovered...Hiead. How the boy had eluded him for so long Takanaka didn´t know, but it wasn´t important. All that was important was Hiead´s beauty and untouchable air; his violence and his arrogant, coy attitude. He wasn´t like the others. No, nothing like the other candidates.

He wanted Hiead, as more then a trophy. This boy was his ultimate challenge.

After Sawamura and Kushida, Takanaka began stocking Hiead none stop, from the moment the candidate left his room, through his classes and training sessions, and at meals. It was through this constant monitoring that Takanaka found out Hiead´s secret. Hiead´s murderous streak.

Not that it mattered to Takanaka- what was murder but a way to dispose of stupid people- but it did open up some new opportunities.

Many, many opportunities.

--

_Dearest,_

_I would be obliged if you would consent to see me tonight. I believe we have some matters to discuss pertaining to Instructors Watto and Sanaki. Say, 2:00 am? _

_I´ll be in Basement 4B, anxiously awaiting you._

_Yours forever, _

_Takanaka_

Hiead nearly gagged at the wording. Dearest? What the _hell _was Takanaka playing at?

Still...it may prove to be interesting.

--

Takanaka shuffled the cards in his hands carelessly, his eyes locked on the door in front of him. Any minute...

The door swished open and Hiead, dressed in the standard GOA pajamas stepped over the threshold. He locked eyes with Takanaka as he moved across the room. The instructor ignored silent challenge and instead focused on Hiead´s movement. The boy had such grace, it was beautiful to watch. The way he moved left no unnecessary motion, and his posture was straight and proud.

Takanaka wondered what he looked like on his back.

¨Hiead, I´ll glad you could make it. I am sorry about the location; a basement such as this is far too sordid for you.¨

Hiead didn´t raise to the bait, rather he merely sat himself down opposite of Takanaka and maintained eye contact.

¨I want to congratulate you on Sanaki and Watto´s deaths. They were marvelous to see.¨

Hiead snorted. ¨They were sloppy and boring.¨

¨Sanaki and Watto themselves, or the way you dispatched them?¨

¨Which do you think?¨

¨I could hardly see anything you do as sloppy, while all my encounters with Sanaki and Watto were, I confess, very boring.¨

¨Did you fuck either of them?¨

Takanaka was thrown off by Hiead´s abrupt question, but recovered well.

¨No. Neither of them had the grace or beauty I strive for. However, you met every requirement and more.¨

¨All the flattery is getting me further and further from you bed, Instructor.¨

¨Is it? Deary me, I must be losing my touch. Time was I could charm anyone.¨

¨Charm them or seduce them?¨

¨Is there a difference? Most people wouldn´t think so. They often lead to the same thing.¨

¨Yes, and most people are idiots.¨

¨Simple and to the point; I like that. Are you sure I can´t interest you?¨

¨Like you interested candidate 54, candidate 12, candidate 78, candidate 61, candidate 93-,¨

¨Stop now, Hiead.¨

¨Surprised I could pick your fucktoys out? Don´t be. It wasn´t hard; they all had a putrid smell about them. I must say I was disappointed, as I was expecting you to offer more of a challenge then the other two. I now see that isn´t the case.¨

¨That´s enough, candidate 87.¨

¨Who was the fourth man? I know there were four of you, but Watto only gave you up.¨

Takanaka took a second to compose himself. Hiead shouldn´t be controlling this conversation as easily as he was. Hiead also shouldn´t know about his other boys. That made things much more complicated, but...no. No, that bit of information didn´t contract from his plans. He could still gain control. He let his hands start shuffling again, keeping his eyes on Hiead. He noticed the candidate was tracing his tattoo number with his index finger.

¨There was not fourth man.¨

¨You and I both know there was. Who is he?¨

¨Why don´t we make a bet.¨

Hiead cocked an eyebrow at that. Maybe this could get interesting after all.

¨What do you suggest?¨

¨You know two-for-two?¨

Hiead nodded. He knew the game, as well as it´s reputation. The game itself was simple; two players received half the shuffled deck, and fifty-nine dollars. Each player drew two cards, and added the numbers together- jacks equaled eleven, queens twelve, and so on. Player One, often the dealer, claimed weather he had the higher number (the upper) or lower number (the lower) of the two hands, and Player Two has the option to confirm or deny Player One. If Player Two, after looking at his own cards, believed that Player One´s claim was valid, (if Player One claims higher, while Player Two has a set of twos equaling to four) the round ended, and two new cards were dealt with Player Two determining upper or lower, and Player One confirming or denying. If Player Two denied Player One´s claim, then the two players gambled on the outcome. After the gambling had ended, Player One showed his cards. If Player Two was correct, then he would show his cards, takes the money, and the round began again. If Player Two was incorrect, he placed his cards face down, Player One would take the money, and the round would begin again. [2

The game itself had a nasty reputation for starting fights in the back of bars and taverns. It was a game of manipulation and bluffing, which most people did poorly.

All this ran through Hiead´s head while his eyes followed Takanaka´s shuffling.

¨If you win,¨ Takanaka explained. ¨You get to kill me. No struggles, no masterly plots, just a simple bullet through the mouth. A common suicide, brought on by too much stress. I even have a note for you to leave." Takanaka nodded to the yellow notebook on his desk. Hiead didn´t move to confirm it.

¨However,¨ the instructor continued. ¨If I win, I get you for one night. Willing or unwilling, I don´t care, but I get you in any position I want, with whatever kink I choose. ¨

Takanaka was impressed; Hiead had not so much as batted an eye to that. He wondered how far he could push with the candidate. He put the cards down and stood, walking over to Hiead. Once he was about a foot away, he leaned down to whisper in Hiead´s ear.

¨Just imagine it. You, naked on your knees with your hands and feet bound in chains. A soft silk blindfold over your eyes so you could only feel what I was doing to you. Black I think, because it would stand out so nicely with your beautiful skin. And a thick black leather collar wrapped tightly around your neck, reminding you to whom you belong. You would look exquisite in leather, so tight and sharply around you. I´ll leave you ungaged though; that way your mouth will be free to suck me when I wish. I´ll pull at your collar and force you to your hands and knees like a slut, shove my cock in your mouth, and watch you gag while you try to adjust to it. I´ll have you suck me until I´m ready to cum, then make sure to cover your face with it. Then I´ll take you from behind, like the little bitch in heat I know you are. I´ll listen to your whimpering cries and moans while I fuck you, over and over again. I´m getting hard just thinking about it.¨ And he was.

To Takanaka´s eternal joy, he saw a small, dark blush rise on Hiead´s checks. When the candidate closed his eyes and turned his head, Takanaka knew he had won.

--

Hiead fought down the rush of blood to his cheeks and traced the 87 tattoo. Takanaka was indulging in a form of power play Hiead _hated. _And he did not appreciate the instructor´s sloppy attempt.

Time to put a stop to _that._

--

¨You deal.¨

--

A/N-- my apologies for this being as late as it is. i won´t bother with excuses, you all don´t want to hear them.

Takanaka´s last speech is probably the smuttiest thing i´ve ever written... i feel proud of myself! Not much characterization of Hiead in this chapter, it was written more to give an idea as to how others see him. Also, please don´t steal the rules for ´two-for-two´; it took a long time for me to work the kinks out of the rules and stages.

1- I am aware that the MK universe is set to a standard language. Watto was of Chinese origins, and had a good knowledge of his ancestral language. He was cursing to Hiead in chinese. I based that on the fact that Zero knew Japanese.

2- if this didn´t make sense, drop me a review or email, and i´ll rewrite it.


End file.
